


Moondrop and Sundrop

by mysteri1425



Series: Moondrop and Sundrop [1]
Category: Tangled (2010), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eugene is the best big bro, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fredric in denial, Hurt/Comfort, I don't know how to do tags, Implied/Referenced Torture, Moon Powers Varian (Disney), Moon power rapunzel, Poor Varian, Varian (Disney) Has Issues, Varian (Disney) Redemption, Xavier is a helicopter parent, angry mama bear raps, boody cahpter gonna be bloody, control your girl eugene, hoo boi we have a a crazy girl here, killa kill raps, moon power cassandra, my original character did not play big part, no one mess with sundrop, run cass run, varian is a cinnamonroll, varian is a sad boi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 00:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17693813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteri1425/pseuds/mysteri1425
Summary: Believe what you see. Far beyond your mind. The power of Moondrop is not to harm or destroy. It is to guide.The power of Sundrop is not to heal nor to protect. It is to help.This is the truth you must know from the start.Someone from far away land come to Corona searching for someone hoping they are not too late.It is not too late for everything. Well, before death arrive.The news from this stranger could change everything. It could change Rapunzel's and Varian's life.Is it for the better or far worse?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This set after the attack on Corona. The original character here plays the role to guide and not taking the role as the main character. The main character or should I say characters are Rapunzel and Varian. When I say there will be blood, it means blood bath. And yeah. Real torture. This idea has been bugging me lately.
> 
> Update maybe mainly two or four chapters a month.

Hush sounds coming from the crowd in the Corona town. People are busy minding their own business and tending their workload.

A woman blends herself into the crowd.

Her clothes are that of the white and yellow capelet connecting to a hoodie. The capelet only reaches lower her chest. Moon and sun design decorated on a red scarf she wore on her capelet. Long white rob and white pant fit her.

Her face and hair hid by the hood. 

She scans through the crowd and it seems she is searching for something or rather someone.

She approached a group of villagers and asked them a simple question. Yet it made everyone goes into silent.

"Do any of you knew a man name Quirin or a child name Varian?" She asked politely. She is clearly confused by the quietness and the horror face they made.

"May I know why are you searching for them." Asked a woman from the crowd out of sudden.

The stranger simply smiles a bit yet it is cold.

"I am here on business with Quirin. I hope it is not too late before the disaster strikes." She replied.

Whispers echoing the air.

A man volunteered to answer her previous question of Quirin's and Varian's whereabouts. 

"All are bad news miss. Quirin has been reported to have been encased in amber while his son has been imprisoned because of his action commit treason to this kingdom. "

The woman grew silent.

"Where is Varian imprisoned right now?" She asked them.

"In the dungeon of the castle."

"Thank you for spending your time for me. Have a good day." Her voiced shows coldness.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Queen Arianna steps into the hallway to the prisoners' prisons

Her motive right now is one.

To simply check on child wellbeing who commits a big crime on her kingdom.

Varian.

She knows that the child is still bitter with them. 

But she doesn't know why.

And she wants to know why did he do this to them.

She had seen his eyes before.

Those blue eyes filled with hatred, disappointment, sadness, depression, torture and mistrust.

Why did such a child have all those emotions?

He was only a young child.

And still is. 

She stops her midway and faces the person who is imprisoned behind the bar. She could not control the strangled gasp that escapes her mouth.

Sitting there, arms, legs and neck chained to the wall is the child she is looking for, Varian.

His clothes hung limply on him. His figure is of that malnourished person. Bruises and cuts covered him. 

Blood dripping from his wrists, neck, ankles, and mouth.

Varian's face flushed red and he seems to can't breathe normally. Gasping for the air is like the only way for him. 

The gasp startled the boy into alarm.

Varian look at her and his ecpression turn into hatered. She sneered at her.

"Well, good day my queen."


	2. Chapter one : why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen Ariaana have a slight conversation with Varian. King Frederic receive a guest. 
> 
> Warning : graphic description and blood

Queen Arianna took a step back involuntarily. Her eyes nearly wetting themselves. She wipes them away with her sleeve and stood strong on her feet.

Varian could only let out a chuckle before coughing harshly. Blood came out from his mouth and landed on the floor. 

Arianna bit her inner cheek seeing this scene. Varian put both of his hands to cover his mouth. The coughing did not stop until a few minutes later. It left Varian gasping for air and wheezing slightly.

She could see that his hands were bandaged as well as his neck and legs. Blood clotting the cloth. 

It seems the bandages are worn out and old. It needs to be changed.

Trail of blood dripping from Varian's mouth. He looks dazed. His fever must be caused.

"Varian? Are you alright? Did the caretaker here took care of you well?" She asked him. Varian's face darkened. Strong hatred came from his turn into rage.

"Why did you care?!" He snapped.

She was surprised by the answer.

"You never care before. Why now?"

She has no answer to the question that is directed to her. She could only stay silent while the boy still fuming.

"You think I regret all those actions?! Until now I feel it doesn't matter if I die here! There is no one waiting for me at home anyway. The only thing keeping me alive here while rotting in this stupid cell is my father. I still have that option to free him! I know he is still alive! Father would never leave me as you all do! He keeps his promises!" He shouted at her. 

His body shaking. He fell to floor kneeling and on his two hands. Again. The coughing strike. 

More blood came out.

Arianna could see there is a scar on his right shoulder. A big and long one. It looks new. Fresh. 

Something happened here. 

She is sure of it.

She could feel it in her gut.

She hard a low laugh came from Varian.

"Vari-" 

"You must be thinking I am weak huh? Did you enjoy the view? Enjoying the pain aren't you?" Varian asked her from his kneeling position.

"I did not."

Varian glared at her.

"Just leave me alone!"

She gasps.

"Varian!"

"JUST LEAVE ME BE!!" 

With the last shout, she left with a heavy heart and guilt in her chest.

#################$#####

"My king. A traveller wishes to meet you here right now. Shall I bring her?" 

King Frederic sat on his throne straight hearing the news. 

"Bring the traveller in." He commanded.

The guard nodded and left.

A few seconds later, he came with the traveller.

"Leave us alone," Frederic ordered his guard. 

"Yes, my king." 

"Who are you and why did you wish to see me?" He asked the traveller.

"I am Krysta. I am here to visit a relative of mine. It is said that he is a prisoner here."

Her voice shook him to the core.

"I will not give permission until I know who is this relative you are speaking of." He concluded.

She stared at him blankly.

"Son of Quirin. Varian"

Frederic's eyes widened. A startled gasp came out from him.


	3. Chapter 2 : The moon eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She stares into his eyes.
> 
> Those eyes widened.
> 
> Harsh breathing escaping.
> 
> Blood dribbling from his mouth and from his eyes.
> 
> Those pupils...
> 
> Its.
> 
> Its shapes are the crescent moon. 
> 
> And glowing bright blue moonlight.

"I'm sorry I can't allow this." The king stated firmly. His eyes showing bitterness underneath.

She had been dealing with those eyes before.

She has seen much worse than this.

She levels up her glares and directs it to the king.

"My path shows me the directions back to my brother's self-proclaimed hometown. And the news I have is that he was encased in amber and my nephew is in prison right now. I demand a visit, your highness. I warn you. I can be very stubborn if I want to." She firmly stated her decision to the king in front of her. She did not care if her attitude towards the king in front of her is rude. 

She likes it this way.

Because she can get what she wants faster.

The faster the better.

She needs that child.

The balance at stake.

She could feel it.

Because something has invaded the dark kingdom right now.

The presence.

It feels familiar.

But she has to focus on this stubborn king first.

The both have a staring contest for the straight ten minutes.

How did they even do it?

It still remains a mystery.

The king broke the eye contact and sigh deeply while putting his right hand on his face.

"Guards!" He called out.

The guards guarding at the front of the throne room came in. Two of them actually.

"Escort this traveller to Varian's cell. Alert him that he has a visitor." He ordered them. They nodded and escort her out.

Just as she was about to walk out of the door, the queen walks past her and into the room clearly shaken.

She frowns.

Something is wrong here. She could feel it.

The air seems heavy while the journey into the dungeon continues.

It became a more thick coating with the familiar powers she has known in the past.

When they arrive, a powerful wave blasts the guards away and onto the wall knocking them unconscious.

She remains on her ground grinding her teeth.

This powers.

She is still not late.

Just as she arrived in front of a prison. The air became heavier.

There is a boy. Blue streak hair surrounded by black.

She stares into his eyes.

Those eyes widened.

Harsh breathing escaping.

Blood dribbling from his mouth and from his eyes.

Those pupils...

Its.

Its shapes are the crescent moon. 

And glowing bright blue moonlight.

And he is chained heavily to the wall restraining his movements.

She does not like it. 

What did her nephew have done until he is treated like this?

Whatever happened here must have a reason behind all of this.

"Lunaria. I have come for you." She said clearly.

It gains the boy's attention.

His eyes show her that he is tired, scared, hurt, angry and betrayed.

This kingdom must have done something to make her nephew feels all these negative emotions.

This is bad.

"Let me free you from the growing darkness descendent of the path." She said to him.

His eyes bore into her.

..  
.  
.

 

 

Sobs ringing in the air.

Varian is in her arms now crying.

And she rocked him to sleep.


	4. Chapter 3 : Moonlight tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is nothing. No. No one.
> 
> No one is inside the cell. 
> 
> This is wrong.
> 
> This is dangerous.
> 
> The person in there supposed to be there. 
> 
> But he disappeared.
> 
> Varian has disappeared.

Fredrick was worried.

The stranger did not come back for about three hours now.

No news.

It feels suffocating not knowing what is happening behind his back.

His fingers tapping his throne's arms.

His face showing frustration.

The guards felt uneasy to meet his eyes.

"Bring the stranger back now." He commands.

With no hesitation, the guards left the throne room.

\----------------------------------- ====== ------------------------------------

There is nothing. No. No one.

No one is inside the cell. 

This is wrong.

This is dangerous.

The person in there supposed to be there. 

But he disappeared.

Varian has disappeared.

Loud gasps could be heard throughout the empty halls of dungeon.

"Report this shocking news fast. Quick! The traitor is gone as well as the stranger! I repeat! The traitor and the stranger have disappears."

Shouts of panic echoing in the airs.

Fredrick grit his teeth in anger.

Knights and guards scattering around Corona for one mission.

Captured Varian the traitor. 

And if a stranger is with him, bring them with him.

The Corona's citizens thought only for the worse.

They are in mortal danger.

The rouge has escaped.

They are exposed to disaster.

Fear coursing through every citizen's mind.

\----------------------------- =========== ------------------------------  
In the dark, sharp eyes watching the chaos in the far distance. They are cold and calculating.

"Someone has stolen the teardrop of the moon." It was what that left their mouth.

The eyes then fell onto the body in their arms.

The escaped prisoner is in their hand.

His body glows dimly.

As if the life seeping out from his body. 

Pale and cold. Thin and skinny.

"They must pay. The thief must pay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for updating late than I ever do. Who thought to be a student have so many works. Especially when you are facing an important exam that is nearing. The one that could change your life.


	5. Chapter 4 : Still dripping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .Someone is whispering something into his ears but he can't hear them. The pain was overwhelming his body. He could feel his tears slowly dripping down his face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry I post this chapter so late. I have an exam in the past months. I am so sorry. Here I give you the next chapter.

Drip

Drip

Drip

The only sound that he could hear was only the sound of water dripping. 

His body aches all over the place and he could hardly breathe.

Something cold.

Yes.

Cold.

It was a hand. 

Large than his own is on his forehead.

Someone is whispering something into his ears but he can't hear them. The pain was overwhelming his body. He could feel his tears slowly dripping down his face.

The hand was cold but gentle.

His body felt like it is on fire. The air. The air felt heavy all of sudden. The burning sensation continues to consume his mind.

What is happening to him?

Why is his heart-hurting so much?

His blood feels like boiling. He could not move his body. 

Again.

The cold sensation pressing on his forehead.

But this time it was a pair of lips.

Whispers continue but it will never be heard by him.

The darkness slowly took him again into its embrace.

\------------------------^------+-+---------+++----------^--------------+------

She slowly wrapped Varian in a soft blue blanket carefully hiding his face from view.

Varian's temperature is rising.

It is not good.

Someone.

No.

A traitor.

Someone has made the moon drop mad and crying in sorrow.

It is affecting its descendants.

Her lips curl into a sneer.

Her spirit burning wild in anger.

How dare they.

If the moon drop goes so does the sun drop.

They are supposed to be balanced. 

But now it was interrupted by a treacherous hand.

She picked Varian up slowly and gently into her embrace. Making sure her holds on Varian is strong but gentle, she quickly made her way out off the kingdom.

Determination burning in her soul. 

She needs to fix this.

She needs to return the balanced.

She needs to find the sun drop descendant. 

Or everything will perish.

===========================================  
Rapunzel suddenly gasped in pain and clutch her heart.

Something's wrong.

Definitely wrong.

Someone was crying.

Sorrow.

Sadness.

Anger.

Anguish.

Rage.

She could feel it.

But it did not come from her.

Eugene is at her side, a worried expression plastered on his face.

She gave him a reassuring smile in return.

"I am fine."

She is fine yes.

But the person she feels did not.


	6. Chapter 5 : you, Krysta

Krysta.

That is her name. His kidnapper. No. His saviour. But varian did not want to believe her as one. She is no knight in shining armour. Just a traveller that is somehow related to him.

How?

She doesn't want to tell him about it. She was the one that has been taking care of him. Caressing his hair and kissing his forehead like a mother. 

Mother.

It feels foreign as the word rolled off his tongue.

It feels strange.

But she held a no warmth of a mother. 

Sometimes. She would sing. 

The song stirs something inside him. It feels weird. He heard the song before. But the song remains to deaf ear as he would always pass out as she begins to sing.

He doesn't know what is she singing of. Or how it somehow lessen his pain.

Agonizing, yes.  
It is true he was in pain until now. But the song makes hun forget about it. He wishes to listen to her song. But he knows he can't. Because he did not have any energy left in him to her humming and singing.

Krystal is a cold person. 

She acts as if she cares. Marian does not want to trust her. He doesn't trust himself either. 

He knows that Krysta is using him for something.

She told him herself.

"I need your help. You will never get to leave me. You will remain here until I deem that your job here is done."

Those sentences.

Felt like burning in the blue flame. Hot.

Dangerous. Deadly.

He can't run away. Because he can't.

He wants to leave.

He wants some peace.

He wants his father.

Father.

Father.

Daddy.

Why did he always make mistakes?

Now, look at him.

Laying on a bed in a strange place. 

He is a traitor.

A murderer.

A bad person.

Krysta treated him as if he is a fragile glass.

He is not.

He is tough.

Broken but alive. That is him.

She chained him to the bed. As if he could even sit up himself. His whole body aches as if he is on fire. Her song is the one that soothes the flame away. 

She scares him. He did not like her at all. 

Even though his vision is still blurry. He knows that she never smiles. He never saw her smiling. 

Only cold calculating face.

Judgement is what he felt. Those eyes are judging him. Menacing. 

But this is better than the prison cell in the Corona kingdom. She kept feeding him something he did not recognise. She told him those food are the moonlit harvests she has. 

To replenish his energy she said.

He hopes those foods she gave were no poisoned.

She, Krysta.

A mystery woman.


	7. Chapter 6: Vision and cries of despair

Rapunzel awakens from her sleep with a startled gasp escape from her mouth. Sweats bidding down her face. Her whole body shaking and shivering.  
  
Eugene was beside her. Hugging and trying to console her with sweet words.  
  
Heavy breathing slowing down to normal and the shaking finally stop after a few minutes. She buried her face in Eugene's broad shoulder and shut her eyes.  
  
She can still remember her previous dream. That nightmare.  
  
It's like some kind of forgotten memories.  
  
But those memories aren't hers.  
  
_"Please. You do not need to do this. Keep your eyes off her! Please! Just look at me!"_  
  
She can hear the voice from her dream repeating the sentence in her ears.  
  
_"Keep away from him! Why did you want him?! He already had his own solaria! "_  
  
_"Astral get away from her! She is corrupting you!"_  
  
_"This Lunaria is mine"_  
  
_Splat._  
  
_Swish._  
  
_Slash._  
  
_Wet sounds ringing in the air. The sky is dark red blood._  
  
_Blood coating the ground. Cries of despair filling the air._  
  
_"I am sorry! Please! Come back to me!"_  
  
Rapunzel can't keep that thought away. She must have some kind of new power to be able to see those memories. But whose memories are that?  
  
Why is she the one who receive those memories?  
  
Tears escaping her eyes wetting her cheeks.  
  
Eugene places a kiss and her forehead and rubs her back in a circle trying to comfort her shivering form.  
  
**_"No. No.NO!! I DID NOT BETRAY HIM! I WILL NEVER DO THAT! I AM HS SOLARIA AND HE IS MY LUNARIA!"_**  
  
**_"NO!!! PLEASE!!! I BEG YOU! DONT TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME!"_**  
  
FINALLY.  
  
Finally, she heard nothing.  
  
It is peace now.  
  
The voices stop.  
  
And she can finally sleep in peace.


End file.
